Good Night
by greenandred
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke mendorong pelan pintu kayu berpelitur apartemennya dan memastikan pintunya terkunci sebelum berjalan menyusuri koridor pendek di balik pintu sambil melepaskan jas hitamnya. Shonen Ai. AU.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

I'm just an insomniac who use his characters.

* * *

 **Good Night.**

Uchiha Sasuke mendorong pelan pintu kayu berpelitur apartemennya dan memastikan pintunya terkunci sebelum berjalan menyusuri koridor pendek di balik pintu sambil melepaskan jas hitamnya. Sambil berjalan lebih dalam ke apartemennya, Sasuke melonggarkan dasi biru tua yang ia kenakan, juga melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu kamar tidurnya dengan pelan dan menyelinap masuk dengan hati-hati agar laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang besar mereka tidak terbangun. Setelah menutup pintu kamar dan memastikan si pirang tidak terbangun, Sasuke melangkah pelan ke kursi empuk yang diletakkan di salah satu sudut ruangan untuk menaruh tas kulit, jas, serta dasinya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terhudung dengan kamarnya itu.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Sasuke dengan perlahan mencopot pakaiannya satu per satu, menaruhnya di ranjang cucian yang ada di sudut ruangan, dan masuk ke boks shower berpintu kaca untuk mandi. Dengan perlahan pemuda berkulit terang dan berambut gelap itu membersihkan tubuhnya sembari menikmati siraman air hangat dari kepala shower besar yang menimpa sekujur tubuhnya dengan tekanan yang pas. Sambil mengela nafas Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya menjadi bersih lagi di bawah siraman air hangat shower dan busa sabun yang ia gunakan. Perlahan, ketegangan di ototnya akibat pekerjaannya sepanjang hari mulai mengendur dan rileks. Otaknya memutar kilasan kejadian-kejadian hari ini di tempat kerjanya dan juga mengingat apa yang perlu ia kerjakan besok.

Saat air shower sudah mulai mendingin, jari-jari panjang Sasuke meraih keran shower dan menutupnya. Keluar dari boks shower, Sasuke meraih sebuh handuk yang ia gantungkan di sebelah boks shower dan melilitkannya di pinggang. Meraih satu handuk lagi untuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang sudah sedikit terlalu panjang, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Seleret cahaya kekuningan yang berasal dari lampu kamar mandi untuk sementara menerangi kamar tidurnya yang cukup besar sebelum Sasuke menutu pintu dengan perlahan. Di atas ranjang, ia bisa melihat pria berambut pirang yang tadi tertidur pulas kini tengah memandangnya dengan mata mengantuk dan sebagian muka tertutupi guling yang ia peluk.

"Selamat datang," ujar si pirang dengan suara pelan dan agak serak karena tidur. Meskipun wajahnya tertutup sebagian, Sasuke tahu kalau dia juga menyunggingkan senyum setengah mengantuk padanya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat wajah mengantuk kekasihnya itu.

"Aku pulang," jawab Sasuke pelan. Senyum kecil kekasihnya itu sedikit melebar mendengar jawaban Sasuke, kemudian dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu, mengajaknya untuk bergabung di ranjang mereka yang hangat.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, melepaskan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya dan meletakkan kedua handuk yang ia pakai di atas kursi empuk di ujung ruangan bersama jas hitam dan tas kulitnya sebelum menerima uluran tangan sang si pirang dan naik ke ranjangnya. Si pirang bergeser sedikit, memberikan tempat lebih lebar bagi Sasuke untuk berbaring sebelum menyingkirkan guling yang tadi ia peluk dan balik memeluk Sasuke sebagai gantinya.

Sasuke memosisikan dirinya agar ia dan kekasihnya berbaring dengan lebih nyaman dan menarik selimut tebal mereka sampai ke pinggang. Selama beberapa saat mereka beddua terdiam, menikmati pelukan masing-masing, menikmati kehangatan yang menyebar saat kulit tubuh mereka bersentuhan tanpa penghalang, dan kaki mereka yang berkaitan. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus perlahan rambut pirang kekasihnya yang berantakan karena tidur sementara tangan kirinya juga mengelus pelan lekukan punggung bawah kekasihnya yang terbuka. Sasuke tahu perlakuannya itu akan membuat kekasihnya mengantuk dan tertidur lagi dengan cepat. Benar saja, sambil terus mengelus rambut dan punggung kekasihnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan helaan nafas si pirang menjadi semakin pelan dan teratur.

"Nite, Sas'ke," ujar si pirang pelan sambil menghelaa nafasnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, menyurukkan hidungnya di rambut pirang yang tebal dan berantakan, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas kekasihnya itu.

"Good night, Naruto."

* * *

 **Fluff singkat yang dibuat saat insomnia menyerang. Review, please?**

 **G+R**


End file.
